Son of meloetta Ash and the Ring of destiny
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash's mother was killed by a flock of Spearow, and a meloetta saved ash and took care of him as his new mother. When it's the mating season in Kanto, Ash also found the Ring of destiny that change all his female Pokemon into Anthro Pokemon. Who know what will happen in Ash's future. Also Ash will have Cynthia as his fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

Son of meloetta

Chapter 1

Rated M due to Female pokemon mating with ash when they are in heat, including meloetta

It was a raining day in kanto when a female aria meloetta was flying through when she felt a scream.

She looked down and saw a woman being attacked by a flock of spearow

"Please, someone, look after my ash" the woman pleaded

Meloetta saw this and used hyper voice to scare the flock away, then she flew down and see the woman, she was dead

She was sad to see someone dead, even if the person is a stranger, because no one deserved to die like this, not even humans

But wait, she mentioned someone called ash, did she have a child. She saw a cradle and picked it up. It suddenly moved and revealed a baby boy with messy raven black hair and a z under his eyes

She picked it up and he smiled at meloetta and went to sleep

Using mind reader, she brought the woman and the baby back to their house

Meoletta buried the woman and went in the house and took care of the now crying ash, she fed him some milk from a bottle inside the fridge, burped him and put him to sleep

'This young one lost his mother so young, what will happen to him now, will he be sent to the orphanage, and be lonely all his childhood life. Wait, why don't i be his mother. My mother told me if i found something or someone to risk my life taking care and looking after, i should do it' Meloetta steeled her resolve

'Don't worry, ash. i will take care of you forever, my son

And so meloetta took care of Ash as his mother

Poll

I am choosing a few female legendary pokemon to be ash's mate

So i will let Readers Choose and submit a name

Ja ne

Author: andrew ng jun cheng

Age: 21

Country: singapore

Occupation Right Now: NSF


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. get the show on the road, Future pokemon master, ash ketchum

Pallet town, Ash's house

Meloetta was pleasuring herself since it's the mating period in kanto

Ash woke up and looked at his alarm. The time was 6.45 AM. But he can read time himself, he turn up and look at the window, the sun was way high up in the sky.

Ash: Oh, no. My alarm clock is spoilt again, i am late

He changed to his traveling clothes and rush down towards professor oak's lab

Meloetta: Hmm, Ash's alarm clock must be spoilt again.

Ash reached the professor oak's lab and saw gary heading out

Gary: Well, ashy-boy, you snooze, you lose.

Ash: Gary, you got a pokemon already!

Gary: of course, you are already lose to me by being late. I am going to train my starter pokemon and be better than you

Gary Then walked off

Ash: I'll show him

Oak: So, finally you are here.

Ash: Professor, i am here for my starter pokemon

They then went to the lab

Ash: My pokemon will be Squirtle

The pokeball is empty

Oak: Taken by someone who wasn't late

Ash: It's my fault that i slept in, but my pokemon will be bulbasaur

The pokeball is also empty

Oak: Also taken by someone who is on time

Ash: The my pokemon will be charmander

The last pokeball is also empty

Oak: The early bird get the worm, or in this case, pokemon

Ash: So, i won't get any pokemon then, pfofessor?

Oak: Right now, i got two choices for you

Ash's eyes widened

Ash: what are the choices

Oak: There is a pokemon sealed inside a special pokeball. If you want, you can take it

Ash: Then what is the other choice

Oak: There is an egg that is about to hatch soon. If you want the egg, i will give it to you. But let me tell you, i don't know what pokemon will hatch from the egg.

It may be a rare pokemon or a common pokemon

Ash: Then is it ok if i choose both

Oak: Well, ok

Oak handed him the pokeball

Ash: Thanks, professor. Come on out

Out of the pokeball, came a shiny pikachu

Ash: A pikachu, it's so cute. Nice to meet you, pikachu

He reach out wanted to shake hands with pikachu

Pikachu shook hands with ash

Oak: weird.

Ash: What is it Professor

Oak: This pikachu always shock strangers when they touch it, but it seems to be friendly with you

Ash: How can this be, this pikachu is so friendly towards me, it's the best starter pokemon for me. So professor, where is the egg

Oak: Here is the egg.

He handed the egg to ash. The egg is White with pink spots

Ash: The colour look strange

Oak: Here you go, five pokeballs and PokeDex

Ash: Thanks professor.

Ash took out the PokeDex and scan and looked at pikachu's stats

PokeDex: Pikachu, Gender: female, Moves: Thunderbolt, Iron tail, brick break, Dig

Ash: Wow, pikachu, you are amazing

Pikachu blushed with pink, but her cheeks is red, so ash didn't notice

Ash went back home and saw Meloetta pleasuring herself.

Ash become wide-eyed

Meloetta turn around and saw ash looking at her

Meloetta: Ash, you are back. And a pikachu as a starter

Ash: What is going on, mum

Pikachu is shocked to hear ash calling meloetta mum

Meloetta: it's the mating period right now

Ash: oh

Meloetta: Ash, i want you to do me something

Ash: What is it mum

Meloetta: i want you to mate with me

Ash was surprised that meloetta wanted him to mate with her

Ash: mum, i can't do that, You are my mum. it's considered incest, isn't it

Meloetta: No, it's not. Ash, you are a human. I am a pokemon.

Ash: Oh, ok

Meloetta took ash's cock in her mouth, and began sucking on it making ash moan in pleasure.

Ash then move his hands to meloetta's breast and fondle them, making meloetta gasp in pleasure.

Meloetta sucking faster, ash then released his cum into meloetta's mouth. meloetta sawllowed everything

Meloetta: Yum, Ash, i always know that you taste good, how about you return me the favour

Ash then move towards meloetta's breast and began sucking them, making meloetta moan.

Ash then move his cock and aimed at meloetta's vigina, and thrust, making meloetta scream in pleasure. After ten minutes, he released his seed inside meloetta

The next morning

Ash: Mum, are you sure

Meloetta: Yes, that way. i will be able to spend more time with my son

Ash: Ok, go pokeball

The pokeball sounded with a ping, meaning meloetta didn't fight it

Ash: Alright, i caught my mum... i mean meloetta

He let meloetta out

Meloetta: it's a bit dizzy going in there the first, but it's cozy

Pikachu: Ash, the egg is hatching

Ash: Wait, pikachu, i can understand you

Meloetta: i forgot to tell you, you have something called aura within you, and after you mate with a pokemon, you can understand pokemon

Ash: the egg is hatching

Meloetta: Egg?

Ash: I forgot to tell you, professor oak gave me the egg and pikachu

Crack. The egg hatched

It revealed to be a Anthro-Mew. It seems to be sleeping

Ash: It look strange

Meloetta: That's because it an Anthro pokemon

Ash: Anthro pokemon? What's that

Meoletta: Anthro pokemon is half human, half pokemon

Ash: Oh, that mean a mew and human mate together and hatch a Anthro pokemon

the Anthro-Mew woke up in Ash's arms

Mew: Daddy?

Ash: Why did it call me daddy

Meloetta: The first person a baby pokemon see after hatching is assumed to be it's parent

Ash: So i am a father now.

Mew is looking at Ash cutely

Mew: Daddy?

Ash: yes, i am your daddy

Mew: i am hungry

Ash: Meloetta, do you mind making it some baby food

Meloetta: Ok

End of chapter 2

In the next chapter

Ash found the stone of destiny, what will happen to ash's future

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Route 1, sunny day

Pikachu stay at ash's shoulder because it hate to stay at her pokeballs

Ash: Ah, what a good weather today.

Meloetta: i have to agree with you son, it's a good sunny day today

Ash: Mew, come on out

Ash released Mew out from the pokeballs

Mew: What is it, daddy

Ash: you need some fresh air so you won't get sick

Ash took out his Pokedex and scan Mew

Pokemon: Mew, Gender: Female, Moves: Shadow ball, Psychic, Aura Sphear, Dragon claw

Mew found a ring, She picked it up and give it to Ash

Mew: Daddy, look

Ash took the item from Mew's hand

Suddenly, there was a warn Light-blue glow from the ring

Ash: What happen

Ash turned around and saw both Pikachu and Meloetta were turned into Anthro pokemon

Ash: What happen to you pikachu and mum

Meloetta: We were all glowing a strange blue light and the next thing we knew, we were Anthro

Pikachu: There is a Spearow over there, maybe it know something, It doesn't hurt to ask

the group went to the Spearow

Spearow: My Name is Grace. What can I help the two of you with, Wait! You have the Ring of Destiny, don't you?

Ash Show the ring to Spearow

Ash: Is this that Ring

Grace: Yes, it is. All wild Pokemon know what it looks like, but if you want details, I'll have to call my flock leader, okay? Lady, I need your assistance alone,

please!

Soon a Beautiful looking Fearow showed up and perched next to Spearow

Lady: Grace, what do you need? Is this human bugging you?

Grace: No, My lady. this human has been chosen by the Ring of Destiny a few moments ago, and he wants to know more about it. See his Pikachu and Meloetta Changed as

proof

Lady: So you are the trainer the Ring of Destiny has chosen, Is it?

Ash: Yes, that is the case. Here is the Ring as proof

Lady: Then, I must tell you about the powers that Ring has given you.

1) All flock leaders and family leaders know this info, and as the Ring has chosen you, I must pass the info on to you, young trainer. 2) As you already know from your

Pikachu, the Ring transforms any Pokemon you catch or own into Anthro female, as you are a male. 3) Also it has given you the ability to understand any and all

Pokemon's natural language, as you can clearly understand us and your Pikachu. 4) What you don't know is that it will make Pokemon and of the opposite gender trust you

and want to be with you, at first as friends, then eventually as mates during the mating period. 5) Any Pokemon whom you catch can interbreed with you know, and it

protects you from diseases that are passed along during mating. 6) You can also control how others see your Pokemon, so you can continue to participate in the Pokemon

League and/or contests. I hope this has cleared any confusion you have had."

Ash is deep in thought for a few moments

Ash: It has, but I think I'll pay a visit to Professor Oak. Better let him know about this, or I'm certain he'll be yelling at me next time I call him.

Grace: My lady, I request permission to go with the trainer of destiny as his Pokemon.

Lady: You know what will happen to you, right?

Grace nodded

Lady: Then I must ask to join you as well young trainer. I have never found a suitable mate, but already I like you more than I've liked any other Fearow.

Ash: I'm honored, and please call me Ash in the future. I want to be friends with all the Pokemon I catch, especially now that I have these powers.

The two bird pokemon nodded, Ash then brought out two balls and enlarged them, then held them out to Lady and Grace. Both tapped the activation button with their beak

and let the ball suck them in. After the balls dinged, indicating two successful captures. Ash let them out

Lady and Grace: It's a bit dizzy going inside for the first time

Ash: Lady and Grace, welcome to the team

Pikachu: Can i have a nickname too, ash

Ash: How about Lily

Lily: Thanks, Ash

Ash: Lady, Can you give me a ride to professor Oak's lab

Lady: Sure

Ash ride on Lady and flew to professor Oak's lab

Ash: There's my house

Lady: Hey, Your house is so quiet

Ash: Meloetta had been taking care of me ever since i was three years old, my mum was attacked by a spearow when going grocery shopping

Lady: What! That was seven years ago, right?

Ash: Yes, Why

Lady: Because of a trainer attacked our tree, And a Woman was nearby, We assumed that she was the one who attacked us, so the previous flock leader ordered us to

attack, i was still a spearow then

Ash: Then, out of nowhere, three pokemon used a Hyper beam, Thunder bolt and Hyper voice on us, It was Arceus, Mew and a Meloetta. At that time, i was on a tree

watching everything that happen. Meloetta picked up a baby and carried the woman to her house and took care of the baby. it seems the the baby is you.

Ash: Never mind now, since i have a Meloetta to join me on my journey, i am not a person who bear a grudge

Lady: Thanks, Ash

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A engagement made by mum

Time skip

In Virdian city after visiting Professor oak

Ash: Nurse joy, can you look after all my pokemon for a while

Nurse joy: Sure, and do you want to enter the kanto indigo league this year

Ash: Sure

Nurse joy: Ok, i need you to place your PokeDex on the computer screen over there

Ash place his PokeDex on the screen

Computer: TRAINER ASH KETCHUM, POKEMON CAUGHT 5, INDIGO LEAGUE CHALLENGE REGISTRATION COMPLETED, CURRENTLY 0 BADGE, HAVE A NICE DAY

Ash: Thanks, nurse joy

Nurse joy: Good luck

Ash: Bye

Ash was heading towards the door when he collide with someone

Ash: Ouch, oh my. I am sorry, are you ok(She is cute)

Cynthia: I am ok, you should look at where you are going(he is so handsome)

Ash: Sorry, what is your name, My name is Ash, Ash ketchum

Cynthia: My name is Cynthia, Cynthia shirona

Ash: Are you ok

Cynthia: I am ok, thanks for asking

Nurse joy: Ash ketchum and Cynthia shirona, your Pokemon's check up is done already

Ash and Cynthia went to nurse joy and collect back their pokemon before they all heard a alarm

Officer jenny on PA: Attention, this is the virdian city police, there is a aircraft registered under team rocket, trainers be on the lookout

Cynthia: Ash, Will you be going to hide

Ash: Nope, since i am holding this

Ash show Cynthia his Ring of Destiny

Cynthia: Is that the Ring of Destiny

Ash: You know about this

Cynthia: I finally found you.

Ash: What

Cynthia: You see, My Grandma is a good friends with your mother, and my grandma said that the i will get married to Delia's son, and the family heirloom jewel of delia's the proof of the marriage contract

Ash: So you mean you are my fiancee

Cynthia: And you are my fiance

Ash: But since i am only 10 years old, My mum died when she protected me from a fearow flock's attack

Cynthia: It doesn't matter

Ash then told Cynthia what Lady, his fearow told him

Cynthia: It's ok with me

Cynthia went to ash's cheeks and kiss him

Ash blushed

Time Skip to the next day after stopping Team rocket From stealing Pokemon from the Pokemon center

Ash was preparing to head out for pewter city after he finish packing up his belongings, when he remembered something he wanted to ask Cynthia about joining him on his journey throughout the kanto to kalos region

Ash went to the cafeteria and saw Cynthia

Ash: Hey Cynthia

Cynthia: Yes, ash

Ash: I was wondering how would you like to join me on my pokemon journey

Cynthia: Of course

Ash: Great, Here you go

Ash handed her a backpack

Cynthia: Huh

Ash: Since you are my fiancee, i thought about us traveling together, so i got you a backpack and some basic food item, poke chow, and medicine for both human and pokemon

Cynthia: Thanks, Ash

Ash: Well then, we will head out in the afternoon, so there is enough time for a shower and lunch

They set off in the afternoon

End of chapter 4


End file.
